


Because He's the One I Love

by Nyghtlei17



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4983517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyghtlei17/pseuds/Nyghtlei17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem the Warden wrote for Alistair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because He's the One I Love

Why does he have to be so beautiful?

Amber eyes that crinkle at the corners

Sarcastic grin, warming smile

Shoulders that bare his suffering

Heart that carries his dreams 

 

Why does he make me love him?

Nervous stuttering when he speaks

Eyes looking everywhere except mine

Lips parting when I close the distance

Hands trembling over my skin

 

Why does it have to end?

Daggers buried in our backs

Arrows snapped off in our chests

Staves turning back to oak branches

Swords falling from our hands

 

Why does it hurt to lose him?

Blood trickling down his chin

Tears collecting in his eyes

His hand limp in mine

Loving smile gone, now hollow


End file.
